


Einschlafhilfe

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Double-Drabble zum WortEinschlafhilfe.





	Einschlafhilfe

Es war einer dieser Abende, an denen Boernes Kopf einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen wollte, und ihn ewig vom Einschlafen abhielt. Schäfchen zählen, ein Glas warme Milch, und all die anderen dämlichen Tipps, die es so gab, hatten ihm bei Schlaflosigkeit noch nie geholfen. 

Er tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seinem Handy, und hörte sich eine Nachricht an. Eine Nachricht von Thiel, die der ihm vor einigen Wochen auf die Mailbox gesprochen hatte. Boerne hatte sie gespeichert. 

Er hatte Thiel zum Essen eingeladen, und der hatte angerufen, um ihn mitzuteilen, dass er etwas später kommen würde. Das Handy hatte im Flur gelegen, Boerne war in der Küche beschäftigt gewesen, hatte Kartoffeln geschält und eine Melodie vor sich hin gesummt, das Klingeln hatte er zu spät gehört.  
Deshalb hatte Thiel ihm auf die Mailbox gesprochen. Ein paar Sätze nur, eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Aber Boerne mochte diese Sprachnachricht. Wahrscheinlich weil Thiels Stimme da so einen ruhigen und weichen Klang hatte, und Thiel nicht, wie sonst oft, furchtbar genervt wirkte.

Thiel hatte zu Ende geredet, und Boerne hörte sich die Nachricht noch einmal an. Und danach noch einmal. Mit Thiels Stimme im Ohr und sehnsüchtigen Gedanken dämmerte er langsam in den Schlaf rüber.


End file.
